


When You Go There

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	When You Go There

Sirius has grown used to the cold. Besides, compared to Grimmauld Place with the entire Black ancestry swarming like locusts, thick in their own brand of holiday cheer, the cold of the train is more of a spring breeze despite the raging snowstorm outside.   
Of course, his reception back at Hogwarts is likely to be just as chilly as the embrace of his family. James hasn't spoken the entire train ride; Peter will be joining them all later from where his family spent the holiday in Hogsmeade and Remus… 

Sirius sighs and huddles down further in his cloak. Remus had spent the holiday in the dorms, his parents spending the last of their money in America searching for a rumored cure for his lycanthropy. 

The train slows and lurches to a stop, the clatter of students filling the corridors as everyone spills from their cars. "Lily!" James calls after her as she walks by, leaving Sirius alone in the car. He sighs and gathers his things, weaving through the milling students as they gather bags and run into friends they'd missed on the train. 

Voices boom out as the Professors work to get everyone in the carriages, rushing them toward the castle as the snow howls all around them. Sirius settles the hood of his cloak over his head and sighs once more, falling into line. He stops as a hand closes around his wrist, pulls him away from the crowd. 

Remus. 

"You daft bastard!" Sirius whips his cloak from around his shoulders and settles it on Remus's, the sumptuous wool covering the threadbare dark slacks and white shirt. "Are you mad? It's below freezing out here! You'll catch your bloody death." 

Sirius stops, temporarily without words as he notices the small, sparkling box in Remus's hand. "Happy Christmas." Remus whispers. "Welcome home." 

And suddenly, despite the wind and the snow and the fear he's been carrying inside him for months, with those few words, Sirius is warm.


End file.
